My Light
by skywriter4life
Summary: This is Rosalie's life 2 years after Renesmee is born.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Prologue

Everyone's life changes after something major happens, but for me, no it doesn't. Okay I have to say I am slightly following in her footsteps, but he's the one who proposed to me. Who am I you're asking? Well my name is Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. But you can just call me Rose.

Chapter 1

I'm sitting on my bed trying to remember all the things that happened these past two years. Well first things first I became an aunt, then Charlie moved out of Forks to go to some FBI training camp thing and Bella and Edward moved into his old house, Alice developed her own clothing line, and Emmett proposed to me.

I walk over to my door and slip out of my room. Alice is waiting out there with my wedding plans in one hand and a stack of Bridal magazines in the other. I don't even question her because I already know that she knew I was heading for that. I follow her down the stairs and we walk into the never used kitchen. She spreads everything out on the table for me and I stare at the picture of the wedding dress I chose. It was a lace beaded bodice gown with cinched taffeta skirt and chapel train with a glimmering tiara attached to the short veil.

"Alice where are Emmett and Jasper," I ask. She glances around to make sure no one is around and pulls herself close to me.

"Well the boys didn't want me to tell you this, but they are going out to rent suits. Edward is going with them, so Bella coming over in about 2 minutes with Renesmee to help us with the wedding plans," Alice whispered to me. I nodded and heard the door open. I jumped out of my chair and walked over to the door.

"Hey Rose. How are the plans going," Bella smiled as Rene pulled her hand.

"Actually very well to my surprise, with the wedding only 3 months away everything is almost set," I said as I picked Rene up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a tight hug. Alice came running in and then stopped. Her eyes got into that blank look they always did when she saw the something. Her mouth quivered and that told me her vision was scary and unclear, as they always are. Bella grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her over to the couch. Alice shook her head and started to cry. I placed Renesmee on the ground and she started to run around as any 3 year old would.

"Al, what happened now," I said to Alice. She looked up from her hands and stared at me.

"I don't know Rose, why can't my past just be clear. I don't understand why it can't be," she says with a slight shakiness in her voice.

"C'mon Al we've been through this before, just calm down," Bella soothes. Alice wiped her eyes and sat criss-crossed on the couch. She closed her eyes and put her hands together like she was praying. She gulped in a huge amount of air and then it puffed out through her nose. She hopped off the couch like nothing just happened and waved her hand so that we could follow her into the kitchen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I have all my colors and dresses picked out for the wedding," I told Bella as I handed her a bunch of photos. "The bridesmaid dresses are a truffle colored satin ball gown with an X neckline and the dress for the flower girl is a satin princess A-line gown with spaghetti straps and a lace up back. "

"Oh and the best part of the dress is the hems, the top and bottom of the dress has a bold line of a mermaid blue. No wait that wasn't the best part. The best part is the headpiece and the shoes. The headpiece is a pearl flower crown, and the shoes have little bows on the front of them," Alice exclaimed out of breath.

"I'm da fower girl and I am gonna be wearin a bootiful dress," Renesmee shouted as she danced around the room. Alice, Bella, and I started to laugh hysterically at the little girls movements.

"The wedding is a brown and blue theme. I wanted a pink and brown, but Emmet wanted blue, so we decided on blue and brown," Rosalie explained.

"Tomorrow I have to go for a fitting at David's Bridal. Maybe you can come and buy your dresses then," I suggested. They both nodded as we heard the screech of the front door's hinges.

"We are here," three voices bellowed as they stomped down through the living room. I shoved all the wedding stuff into a kitchen cabinet and ran to the guys.

"How was tux renting, sounds to me like you were having a ball," I said to the guys with my arms folded across my chest. The boys stopped smiling and stood there with strange looks on their faces. Edward opened his mouth to talk, but before he could speak I pointed to Alice who was walking towards us. She waved her hand quickly and twirled her way to me.

"Why did you tell her," the boys all said in unison.

"She asked me where you were," Alice shrugged.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Renesmee screamed as she ran to Edward. He picked her up a swung her in the air like a helicopter. She tumbled around after Edward had let her down.

"How's the…" is all Jasper could say before the front door swung open once again.

"Hello everyone," Esme said with a bunch of large shopping bags on her arms.

"Memi!" Renesmee shouted as she went over to hug Esme.

"How is everyone," Esme asked as she kissed everyone on the forehead. Bella came in with Rene's sippy cup in her hand. She handed it to the 3 year old who finished it in about 2 seconds after that.

"Who wants to see the wedding plans, EXCEPT for my dress, "I questioned. Everyone's hand shot up and I turned on my heel to go to the kitchen. Rene grabbed my hand and we both headed into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened the cabinet which I had all the plans hidden away in. There were at least two dozen things in my hands. Binders, magazines, books, folders, material samples, and CDs. I put all of it on the counter and opened the dress folder. I tugged my wedding dress choice out and held it in my hands. Before I could close the dress folder, Renesmee came and snatched the picture out of my hands and went skipping into the living room. I dropped the folder and went sprinting after her.

"RENE STOP!" I hollered after the toddler. It was too late, she had already had given the picture to Emmett.

"That is an um... a wace beaded goddess gown with a taffy skirt and church choo choo train" Renesmee yawned.

"Don't look Emmett," I snarled as I grabbed the picture from his clutch.

"Hon it's fine. I was going to see it anyway," he laughed. Renesmee stretched her arms and yawned. I put the picture on the coffee table and scooped the small girl up.

"Can you bring her up," Edward asked as he set his hands behind his head. I nodded and cradled the toddler in my arms.

"I will come too," Alice and Bella sang out in unison. They followed me up the stairs and into the guest room. I placed her in the kiddy bed we had for her and put the purple and blue quilt on top of her. Bella came in and sat on the little girl's bed. She tickled underneath Rene's chin and she giggled. Renesmee turned on her side and Bella started singing to her.

"Hush little darling don't say a word, mommy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, mommy's gonna buy you a bil…"

Renesmee interrupted her singing with a loud snore. Alice tossed Bella Rene's teddy bear and she put the bear underneath the child's arm. Then she kissed her on the cheek and got off the bed. Alice put the nightlight in and I closed the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We could all hear the men and Esme laughing downstairs from the room Emmett and I shared. I laid down on the bed and Bella and Alice laid down on either side of me.

"I am so sorry Renesmee did that, it..." Bella tried to explain. I turned my head to her.

"It's okay, like he said he was bound to find my hiding spot and see everything," I sighed. I sat up on the bed and the girls and I started to chat. A few minutes later Jasper and Edward called up to us.

"ALICE," Jasper yelled.

"BELLA," Edward hollered. I shooed them away with my hand and they headed for the doorway.

"I am going to get ready for bed. I am tired," I told them. I hopped off the bed and hugged Bella.

"See you tomorrow," I said as she was stomping down the stairs toward Edward.

"Tell them I wasn't feeling well and that I went to bed early," I begged Alice.

"I will, don't you worry," she smiled. I gave her huge hug and sent her prancing and gliding down the stairs. I listened for what they were saying downstairs. I couldn't hear anything so I tiptoed over to the balcony. I could hear Bella and Edward arguing in the kitchen.

"Why did you yell, the baby is sleeping!" she scolded him.

"Well do you think I knew that," he argued back.

"You told Rosalie to bring the baby upstairs and put her to bed. Did you think we were having party?" Bella growled at him. I heard stomping and then a door slam. A car engine started and I heard Edward say goodbye as he walked up the stairs. I watched him open the guest room door and come out with a sleeping three year old (who was about the size of a six year old) in his arms.

"Bye Edward," I whispered. I gave him and Renesmee a kiss on the forehead. He headed downstairs and I followed him. I opened the front door for him and headed outside to put Rene in the car. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his Volvo car keys. I took Rene from him and put her into her car seat. I headed over to Edward and breathed out.

"Good luck," I whispered to him. I walked back inside and up the stairs toward my bedroom. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. After I was dressed in some shorts and a tank top, I started brushing my hair. As I was brushing Emmett came in and gave me a hug.

"I'm not mad at you," I told him as I kept on brushing.

"I'm not worried, sweetie. I didn't really look at it," Emmett snickered. I closed the bathroom light and went over to my side of the bed.

"Oh I don't care, at least it wasn't me in the dress in the picture," I yawned. He went to my side of the bed and stroked my hair.

"Goodnight honey," he whispered. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning shivering. I looked at Emmett's side of the bed, but it was empty. I sat up and slid out of the room and down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I yelped. My body fell down and I couldn't get up. Alice came rushing in and tried to help me up.

"Carlisle come quick," she screamed. He came rushing in along with Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. My eyes closed and the next thing I knew I was in my bed wearing sweat pants and a warm long sleeve shirt.

"Wha?" I said confused.

"You fell down and then I changed you into some warmer clothes," Alice told me.

"Everything is alright," Esme assured me. She was putting her hand on my forehead while putting a thermometer in my mouth.

"You must have the flu," Carlisle said, "It's very minor. You just have to stay in bed for a day or so." I nodded and closed my eyes once again. I could hear the conversation Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were having.

"Her temperature is 104.3, Carlisle," Esme urged, "Isn't that abnormal to a vampire?" Carlisle hesitated and pulled something out of his doctor's bag that I couldn't make out from the sliver that I could see.

"She slept last night; don't you think that's a little off too?" Alice questioned.

"It was probably a side effect to this flu. I need to put her to sleep for a few hours," he cooed as he lifted up my sleeve. Carlisle cleaned an area of my arm and then injected a needle in me. My eyes flashed open and sweat poured down my face, but then my eyes closed and I was fast asleep.

I woke up a few hours after that and my arm was tingling and really sore. I looked at the clock beside my bed and wondered why I fell asleep. Vampires don't sleep, did the flu make me go to sleep. I stared at the clock and was surprised.

"IT'S ALREADY A QUARTER TO FOUR! SHOOT I NEED TO GO TO MY FITTING!" I screamed. I ran over to my closet and pulled out my favorite dark wash jeans and my crème colored layered shirt. Then I snatched my black belt with the gold buckle from my closet and ran into the bathroom. I changed into those clothes and grabbed the curling iron out of the bathroom cabinet. When I finished curling my hair, I quickly did my makeup. Then I put a black scarf around my neck and gold bracelets on my left wrist, the one that didn't hurt.

I ran to Alice's room and banged on the door. She opened the door with a grin she always wore. She led me inside and I sat on her bed. Then she sat right next to me.

"Don't worry, I called Bella and she is waiting for us to pick Renesmee and her up," Alice said. I shook my head and scratched at my right arm.

"Alice I have a question, why did I fall asleep last night and just now? I mean like vampires never sleep," I questioned. She shrugged, so we headed over to Carlisle's study. We knocked on the door, but there was no reply so we just went in.

"Oh shoot I forgot the boys are off for tuxes again," Alice murmured. I sighed and leapt out of the room. I hurried down the stairs and Alice came trailing behind with our purses in her hands. I took mine and searched through it for my car keys. I found them and we headed out the door. I clicked the unlock button to my BMW M3 convertible and it flashed its lights in return. I hopped into the driver's seat and Alice slipped into the passenger side. I started the car and we were off to Bella's.

I got out of the car when we drove into Bella's driveway. She was sitting on the steps talking to Esme while Rene picked flowers in the yard. I walked over to them, but Renesmee jumped into my arms. She put her hand to my face and I saw last night when she gave the picture to Emmett. Then I saw me in the bedroom talking about it to Emmett. She pulled her hand away and her eyes were tearing. I glided my hands across her eyes and wiped away the tears.

"It isn't your fault. Everything is all better," I whispered into her ear. She nodded and skipped over to Alice once I put her down.

"Ready to go to David's Bridal?" Bella asked with a grin.

"I found all your plans and put them in the trunk of your car, did you see them?" Esme told me, her eyes sparkling. I shook my head `no` and popped open the trunk of my car. I galloped over to the trunk and searched through the dress folder.

"Esme, want to see your dress," I exclaimed. She nodded, so I pulled her dress out. I kept the trunk open and ran over to her. I sat beside her and she gasped.

"The matron of honor gets a special dress," Alice said. I looked at Esme and she was crying. Bella hugged her and Esme wiped at her tears.

"It's beautiful," she cried. I handed the magazine page to her and she examined it closer.

"It's a truffle colored cap sleeve bolero and it has embellished design on the top and skirt. And when you take the little jacket off it shows spaghetti straps. Your shoes will be a silk peep toes heel with a sequin trim. Your flowers are blue hydrangeas with baby breathe accents, the same for the bridesmaid. My flowers are going to white mums that are going to be dyed blue, white roses, and two small pink roses," I explained to Esme. She was speechless, which made me so happy. Even thought she was mostly happy every day, I never seen her like this before.

"So who's ready to try on some dresses," Bella said holding Renesmee in her arms.

"I IS!" Renesmee giggled. We all got up and shuffled over to my car. Alice took Bella's keys from Bella and opened the back seat door. She fingered and played with the car seat to get it undone from its hook. Finally she got it out, slammed the car door, and locked it. Then she tossed the keys to Bella, who caught them midair. We all stumbled into my car, fortunate that it was a five seater. Alice, Bella, and Renesmee rode in the back, while I drove and Esme sat contently in the passenger seat. I pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way to David's Bridal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Auntie, Auntie, open up!" Renesmee said annoyed. I was in the dressing room putting on my gown, veil, and tiara.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, stop that! Your aunt will be out soon!" Bella hissed. I heard Renesmee start to cry and I opened the door.

"No looking," I told everyone as I picked Rene up. I shut the door and locked it behind me.

"Now Rene calm down, I have to put my dress on. I see your wearing your entire outfit right now, do you like it?" I asked her as I was zipping the gown up. I slid the tiara on my head and let the veil unravel behind me. Renesmee hopped off the cushioned stool I put her on and ran over to me. She nodded her head and the headpiece on her head jiggled then fell to the floor. I knelt down to pick it up. I glanced at Rene who was playing with a pin she found on the ground.

"Renesmee NO!" I yelled. I jumped up with the headpiece in my hand. The little girl unlocked the door and was turning the knob. She pushed on the door and opened, letting her slip out. I raced out of the dressing room and after the little girl. I tossed the headpiece to Alice who stood there with a questionable look on her face. I ran after Renesmee, I knew she shouldn't be playing with that pin, it was just too dangerous. She whirled around a corner which fell to short for me. I slid on a piece of material and went flying backwards. My body hit the ground and I heard a rip. The girls were behind me and saw me on the ground. My right arm felt horrible and I was clutching it. My eyes became blurry as I watched the girls heads above mine.

"Rosalie, Rosalie, can you hear me," faded after awhile. My eyes shut and I felt the world become a total darkness.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I could hear a beeping of a monitor. I opened my eyes and picked up my right arm to rub at them. I couldn't because it was wrapped in a tightly wrapped cast. I sat up and grabbed the bed covers. I flung those to the other side of the bed to reveal a left leg also wrapped in a tightly wrapped cast. I swung myself (very carefully) to the side of the bed. I balanced on my right leg and hopped into the hallway, which was very hard and painful. I made it to the café, where I saw Esme, Bella, Alice, and a sleeping Renesmee.

"Bella, Alice, Esme…" I croaked with my hoarse voice. Their heads turned and their eyes were bulging. Esme rushed over to me.

"Rosalie, sweetie, you shouldn't be walking by yourself," she mumbled.

"The good news is that the doctor says you can go home once you woke up. The bad news is that your arm and leg will heal in about 4 months," Alice chimed in.

"How's my dress, is the tore small?" I asked.

"Rose, it wasn't your dress that ripped, it was your veil," Bella said sadly. We walked back to the room (I was in a wheelchair, which was being pushed by Alice) and I changed into my regular clothes. They helped me exit the hospital and get me into the car, and then Esme drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

3 Months Later

I am in the living room where the entire craze is. All of the bridal party is here and no one else. The boys are off at Bella's house and all the girls are here. Esme and Carlisle invited most of the guests and found girls to be my bridesmaids; I don't even know who half of them are. I'm sitting on one of the wooden chairs from our dining room, with Esme doing my hair, Alice doing my makeup, and Bella giving me a mani-pedi. We had bought a new veil and the old one was history. Renesmee is sitting in her playpen playing with her dolls and not screwing anything up around here.

"You're all done all," three of them said in unison. Esme put me into my wheelchair and rolled me into the bathroom. Alice and Bella helped me stand up and my jaw dropped. I looked like a princess who was going to a ball.

"It's...it's gorgeous," I cried. I looked perfect in every way. They wheeled me out and Carlisle came over. He was here to help me get up and down the stairs. He got me out of the wheelchair and carried me upstairs into Esme and his room. He walked out to get himself finished and I slid into my dress. Alice zippered me up and I sat in front of the full length mirror looking at myself. We had gone to David's Bridal to make adjustments to the train. Now it draped behind my wheelchair as elegantly as it would look with me standing up. I slid my Jimmy Choo heels on and held my bouquet proudly in my left hand. I felt beautiful, I really did.

I was standing in the back of a long line of people in the church. Renesmee was in the front with her flower basket in her hands. It was full of white rose petals and at the very bottom was a pillow that had our rings attached to it. Esme stood behind Rene, then Bella and Edward stood behind her, Jasper and Alice behind them, and then all the people I didn't know. After the line of bridesmaids and best men was me. Carlisle stood behind me, so that he could push me down the aisle. The music started and one after another people went down the aisle. When it was time for me to walk down, I breathed slowly. Carlisle started to push the wheelchair and I made myself put on a huge smile. When I reached the end, I stood in front of Emmett, my hand holding the wheelchair for support.

The ceremony was almost done and Emmett had already said `I do'. Now it was my turn and I closed my eyes. My heart was leaping out of my chest. I put my hand over my heart and clutched it hard. The priest asked me what he had asked Emmett and I sucked in a lot of air. I let it out and made my eyes stare at his.

"I do," I said slowly and grabbed Emmett's hand. I squeezed them and he squeezed back.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest bellowed. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, the way we always did. Then he lifted me off the ground and into his arms. We went walking down the aisle and out to the limo.


End file.
